


Chemicals Aren't Always Friendly:

by FrerardIsBetterThanYou



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardIsBetterThanYou/pseuds/FrerardIsBetterThanYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLI had created a new way of torturing the rebels. A simple injection of chemicals that would drive them insane! Unfortuantley it worked a little too well... Now the zones are over-run with flesh eating monsters, causing the Killjoys even more trouble. Not only do they have to fight BLI but now ZOMBIES!! (Franks POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:   
We had taken shelter in an abandoned diner, those monsters had surrounded us! Kobra and Jet were trying to calm down Grace, who was still shaking violently, I couldnt blame her. The poor girl had been grabbed by one of those braindead beasts and had almost been bit. I felt so bad for the kid, she always acts tough so we wont worry about her but inside she's scared, she just doesnt want to show it. I didnt have a clue where Poison had gone but I know what he was doing. This has probably been the worst part of this zombie invasion, Poison had turned back to his old habits. Whenever we reached a rest stop he would always isolate himself in another room and drink. None of us knew where he got the stuff from but all we knew that it was destroying him.   
"Hey Ghoul" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face the others, "Jet thinks he figured a way to escape but we need Poison here" Kobra looked at me pleadingly. "I'll get him" I sighed as I walked over to the 'employees only' room where Gerard had locked himself when we arrived. "Poison open up!!" I banged on the door, only to get no response. "C'mon, Jet thinks he knows a way out!" I heard him breathing heavily but still got no reply. "Poison just open the door or we'll leave you here to get eaten!" I threatened. The look Mikey gave me made me regret it instantly. "If you dont unlock the door in the next 5 seconds I will break it down!!" "No you wouldn't, you're too small and weak" I heard him mutter from inside and then giggle to himself. "Im serious Poison, just open the fucking door so we can leave this place!!" I yelled, beginning to lose my temper. Suddenly the door unlocked and Poison stumbled out, clearly drunk. "Okay jeez, no need to treat me like a fucking child" he said, pushing past me and making his way towards the others. "Well when you're like this we have no choice but to treat you like a child!!" "Like what??" he turned around to face me, his eyes locked onto mine. "You're drunk, Poison" His face turned from hatred to laughter as he giggled to himself, "No Im not, not drunk at all" he slurred "Im just a bit tipsy but not drunk". He giggled again and spotted Grace, who had hidden behind Jet. "Gracie come here" he called, spreading his arms wide. Grace hesitated but slowly got up and began to walk towards him. "Grace dont go near him when he's like this" I told her, making her stop in her tracks. "Ignore him Gracie" Poison slurred "He doesnt know what he's talking about". Grace began to walk forward again but a hand pulled her back. "Ghouls right" Kobra said, making Grace face him "you shouldnt go near him when he's..." He struggled with his next words but eventually found them, "When he's acting like a fool". It hurt Kobra that Poison resorted back to alcohol, which proved to be the only thing he cared about now. "Im not acting like fool!!" Poison yelled loudly, making Grace flinch. Jet noticed and pulled her into a hug. "You are when you drink Poison, you act like a complete idiot who cares about no-one but yourself!! " Everyone stared at me in shock, I hadnt acted like that in a while, not since the biters showed up.  
"Umm...guys, sorry to interupt.." Jet , who had been pretty quiet this whole time, began to speak. "We need to get out of here, the lock on that door wont hold forever and you guys arguing has probably drawn more and more of them over here." I noticed that the groaning from outside had increased since I last listened closley. "I found a way of escaping without those things noticing us!" He pointed upwards to where a small dusty skylight was visible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, chapter 3 will be posted shortly.

"Come on, pull!" Jet said as we all heaved Poison onto the roof. We decided to pull him up last so he wouldn't run away or fall off the roof and get eaten. "Ow be careful!" he grunted as we dropped him down onto the ridged metal roof. "Now what?" i questioned Jet, who was staring down at the zombies below. "Well the Trans AM is just over there" he pointed over the monsters towards the Trans AM which was parked about a mile away. We'd stopped to search the diner this morning but we wanted to save fuel so we parked quite far away and decided to walk when we were ambushed and took shelter here. "We cant all run to the car, we're all tired, Poisons too drunk to even walk in a straight line and Grace is terrified." Kobra pointed out. "I'll go" I mumbled quietly. "What?" Jet questioned, "I'll go" I repeated "I'll run for the Trans AM and drive back here and get you." Jet shook his head disaprovingly, "No Ghoul, thats a suicide mission, you can't." I sighed "What other options do we have? If i dont go we'll be stuck here until BLI find us and kill us or those things figure a way up." I didnt wait for a reply as i walked to the edge of the roof. "Be careful Ghoul" Grace whispered from behind Poison who was led face down clutching his stomach. "I will Gracie, dont worry about me." I took one last look at my friends before i turned around i jumped off the roof into the horde below.


	3. Chapter 3

They lunged towards me as soon as i hit the ground. I didn't even bother looking at them as i sprinted through the monsters towards the car. Unfortunatley the chemials that had killed them hadn't affected their speed so they were able to keep up with me pretty easily."LOOK OUT!!!" I heard Kobra yell just as a one of them grabbed my arm, ready to take a bite. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as i pulled myself out of its grip, the car was only a few metres away now, i could make it. I fumbled with the keys until it unlocked and i climbed in, locking the door behind me as the beasts clawed at the windows, trying to break in. I turned the keys in the ignition and reversed, running down the zombies behind me. Out of the corner of my eye i saw our guns that we'd left on the back seat, we wanted to save as much ammo as possible. It was hard enough finding ray gun ammo before all this shit started, let alone now. As I neared the diner i could see Kobra and Jet trying to help Poison stand up. They saw me coming and dragged Poiosn towards the edge of the roof, making sure he didnt fall. "Get Grace first" I shouted up at them. "She's the main priority" Jet carefuly lowered Grace over the edge and dropped her to the ground. She climbed in the car and looked out to the horde that was making its way back towards us. "I'll have to drive back and lead them off some more, I'll be back in a minute, make sure you're all off the roof when i return." I said as i pressed my foot down on the pedal and headed back the way i'd came. Grace was huddled in the back whimpering quietly, "Are we gonna be okay?" she asked , "Of course we are sweetie, we're all gonna be fine." I reasurred her, although i wasn't sure myself. "What about Poison?" she asked again. "Im not sure Grace, if he keeps acting like this then somethings gonna happen to him. She shifted uncomfortably before stuttering slightly "H-he scares me when he's like this." I sighed and didnt reply, i didn't know what to say to her, i wouldnt admit it but he scared me too.


	4. Chapter 4

When i got back to the diner Jet and Kobra were there but Poison was nowhere to be seen. Before i could even ask Kobra ran up to me. "He went back inside the diner to get his drinks, he wouldnt let us follow him." "I am sick of his shit" I snapped "Im going to get him! Jet, you drive around and lead the zombies away, I'll make sure Poison's out here." They didnt try to stop me as i stormed into the diner and busted open the door where Poison was. I stopped dead in my tracks, he was sat in the corner, a blade in his hand and his sleeve rolled up. "No!" I yelled. He dropped the knife instantly and looked up at me, tears in his eyes, he looked like a deer in headlights. I stared at him in shock, struggling to find my voice. Eventually he broke the silence "Please dont tell them" He whispered "Please Ghoul, you cant tell anyone." There were tears streaming down his face at this point. "I wont tell anyone Poison, trust me", He smiled at me weakly. "I wont tell if you tell me why." His smile faded to a look of sadness and he sighed "Because i cant deal with this anymore, i dont want to live in a world where im constantly being hunted down" "And what do you think everyone would have done when we walked in on you dead, what about Grace? what about Kobra?" I sighed before looking him in the eyes "What about me?" Before he could reply we heard the car beeping outside. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him through the diner towards the car. "Hurry up!" Kobra shouted from the front seat. I opened the door and jumped in before pulling Poison in next to me and shutting the door. He rested his head against my chest and shut his eyes. "Im sorry" He whispered so only i could here it. I look down at him and stroked his hair softly, he smiled and hugged me tightly before falling asleep. It was getting dark anyway and Grace had fallen asleep on the other side of me so i thought i might as well have a quick nap. "Kobra pass one of the blankets please." He passed one over to me and wrapped one around himself, shutting his eyes. I lay the blanket across Poison, Grace and myself and closed my eyes too, letting the gentle droning of the engine lul me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first serious fic i've written, i hope you like it.


End file.
